Along with the repaid development of the modern commercial mobile communication technology, such portable mobile display terminals as mobile phones and tablet computers have been widely used. As a primary device of wireless communication, the portable mobile display terminal is provided with an antenna for receiving signals. In the related art, there are mainly two arrangement modes of the antenna. In a first mode, the antenna is arranged in a separate manner relative to the mobile display terminal, while in a second mode, the antenna is integrated into a printed circuit board (PCB) of the mobile display terminal.
However, for the mobile display terminal in the related art such as a mobile phone, according to the first mode, the appearance of the mobile phone will be adversely affected and the separate antenna will easily be damaged, i.e., a structural integrity will be adversely affected. According to the second mode, usually it is required to provide two antennae inside the mobile phone, and the space for the antennae inside the mobile phone will be extremely constrained, resulting in a relatively large design difficulty. In addition, when the second mode is adopted, electromagnetic interference may occur between the antennae and wires of the PCB, so the reception of the signals may be adversely affected.